


Something Moving

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Pregnancy, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot groans into Jasper's shirt, “I don't want to be pregnant anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Moving

By the fifth month of Peridot's pregnant, something weird started to happen. It was outside of the pregnancy cravings and the mood swings and the health concerns. She was starting to lactate from her nipples which was not only disgusting to her but stained at least a shirt a day during it. It didn't happen every single day, just some days more than others. Most of the time it would happen at night and she started to wear these nipple coverings while she slept so she could quit doing laundry so often.

It wasn't that it was weird, it was more like there was a strange liquid coming from her nipples. However there were a lot of weird things coming from her body or happening to her body. The lactation was just the start of it, she was sure.

The other issues, on top of the celebratory, 'you're half way through your pregnancy,' she'd get from the people in her yoga class were body pains. She would get sharp pains in her abdomen, hip and groin and she knew it was from the baby. Jasper was set to call the doctor whenever Peridot was in any pain but Pearl was the person who taught her yoga, who had given birth before and knew what was normal and not.

Peridot actually made more friends while pregnant than she had at any other time in her life. She got out there more to help herself, her yoga class was full of pregnant women at different weeks in their pregnancy and they even thought to throw Peridot a baby shower. She of course denied the offer, she was too tired and dizzy and just too pregnant to do anything really active. 

The pregnancy didn't change her and Jasper's relationship though. Jasper liked sex, Peridot really liked sex and the two together had sex. It was less often than before, maybe once or twice a week if they had the time and Peridot was feeling well enough to. 

At the moment, Peridot was not feeling up to it. She was whining around the house, dressed in overalls and going back and forth to finish painting the babies room. They started on the project later than they wanted to, Peridot was busy, sick or too pregnant to want to do it. She put on a mask to protect herself from the fumes and painted. Careful to give herself constant breaks from the smell or to sit down when things became rough on her. She was almost done painting the room. It was painted mint green, one of Peridot's favorite colors and different than the traditional pinks and blues most parents stuck with. They already had furniture for the room and it just needed to be put together which Peridot and Jasper were planning on doing after the room was painted. 

This was one of Peridot's mandatory breaks. She'd come into the living room, sit on the lounge chair and whine, get up and get a drink and then whine some more. Jasper even made her lunch on one of her breaks. Jasper was a saint the past few months and Peridot really appreciated her help.

“Are you done yet?” Jasper asks after Peridot comes into the living room for the tenth time. 

“Are you going to stop asking that?” Peridot pouts a little, coming over to Jasper who is laying on the couch. She bends over a bit, lays on top of her and presses her face into Jasper's shirt. 

“What's wrong?” Jasper puts her phone down and presses a hand on her back. 

Peridot just groans into Jasper's shirt, “I don't want to be pregnant anymore.”

“Well, you have four months to go.” 

“Okay, but I'm sure there's a scientific way to speed this process along.” 

“I'm never going to understand what this feels like but I'm positive you just have to wait it out. It's sixteen weeks and I know you're going to be okay.” Jasper rubs circles against Peridot's back, shifting when she feels Peridot's stomach move against her.

“Is the baby moving?”

Peridot nods into Jasper's chest, “I've been feeling slight movements off and on.”

“Can you sit up?” Jasper asks and Peridot does her best to sit up but can't. She ends up with her hands pressed into the arm of the couch and lifting her upper body the best she can. Jasper's hand instantly unbutton the clips against her shoulders and the jean material falls down, hangs at Peridot's waist. She isn't wearing a shirt underneath, tight fabric always bothered her skin and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Loose clothing felt better, she wore nothing underneath and even pregnant she still looked good. 

Jasper always takes notice of Peridot naked. It's the way her stomach has curved into the rest of her body that's interesting to her. The way her breasts have become fuller, but are slightly sagging down. She places a hand over Peridot's stomach, feels that movement of the baby. 

“It's not much. She just moves a little and stops.”

“It's amazing.” Jasper has a smile on her face as her hand trails against the curve. 

"It feels bizarre. Like, there's something inside of me and it's hard to accept that?" She watches Jasper's hand as it slides lower, her fingertips pressing into the bottom of her the curve.

"I just think what you're doing is amazing and what you're putting your body through for me is amazing. It's one of the strongest things a woman can face." 

“You're just trying to sweet talk to me so we have sex. Don't think I'm not catching on," Peridot gains a laugh from Jasper. Peridot really enjoys ruining the mood. "But no, you're going to make an amazing mother, Jasper. I'm positive.” She bends forward and presses a kiss to Jasper's forehead before awkwardly and uncomfortably getting up off of the couch to return to her painting.


End file.
